


[Podfic] Cultural Differences by keiliss

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Second Age, almost getting caught by your foster father doing something you oughtn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young king, an arrogant Maia, and rather too much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cultural Differences by keiliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220281) by [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/pseuds/keiliss). 



> This was recorded as Day 22 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rjcdx0p1jwkqi8d/CulturalDifferences.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to keiliss for giving me permission to record this fic!


End file.
